OS : Cullen's Group
by Gwenaelle.C
Summary: Alors que Bella rentre à Paris après une longue absence, elle fait la connaissance de Rosalie et Jasper Hall à l'aéroport, ces derniers lui proposent de l'aider, à cet instant elle ne sait pas encore que sa vie va complètement basculer... peut-être même que l'amour pointera le bout de son nez... qui sait ?


Hey ! Me voici avec un nouveau petit quelque chose, qui j'espère vous plaira... vous vous rendrez compte que vers la fin, il n'y a plus de "traits" pour signifier qui parle... impossible d'en mettre... j'ai essayais un nombre de fois incalculable mais j'en suis toujours au même point, alors je m'en excuse mais ce n'est en rien de ma faute... du moins, je crois ! Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant vous ravir avec ce petit OS que j'ai écris il y a un petit moment et que j'ai légèrement modifié cet après midi ! Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée =)

* * *

C'est à vingt deux ans que je décide de revenir vivre à Paris, ma ville natale que je n'ai pas vu depuis dix ans. J'étais chanteuse dans un petit club à New-York pendant toutes ces années pour gagner ma vie. En décidant de revenir à Paris, j'avais tout abandonné de ma vie New-Yorkaise. Mes amis, mon travail, mon appartement, tout. Je ne connaissais personne ici et en descendant de l'avion, je compris que j'avais surement fait la plus belle bêtise de toute ma vie. Je parcouru les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'endroit ou se trouvait ma valise pour sortir ensuite. Alors que je me dirigeais à l'extérieur pour héler un taxi, je percuta quelqu'un ou plutôt plusieurs personnes. La fille était grande, mince avec de long cheveux blonds bouclés et le garçon était un peu plus petit et tout aussi blond. Pendant l'accrochage, nos sacs s'étaient étalés au sol.

– Pardon, excusez-moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, m'excusais-je précipitamment en ramassant mes bagages.

– Ce n'est rien, Rose rien de casser ? S'inquiéta-t-il ensuite.

– Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Jazz, ça va, lui répondit-elle en me rendant un de mes bagages gentiment.

– Merci beaucoup. Encore désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, tu es toute seule à Paris ? Me demanda-t-elle en ramassant son dernier bagage.

– Euh oui, je viens de New-York mais je suis née ici. Je m'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

– Moi c'est Rosalie et voici mon frère Jasper. Enfin, on nous appelle Rose et Jazz. Tu vas aller à l'hôtel à cet heure-ci ?

– Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu as une chambre de réservé ?

– Non, répondis-je en regardant son frère qui prenait son portable.

– Tu appelles à la maison ? Demande leur si la chambre d'amis est vide.

– Oh, non, c'est très gentils Rosalie mais je devrais bien trouver quelque chose. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vous ai déjà assez retardé comme ça, me confondis-je en excuses.

– Emmett, c'est Jasper. Nous sommes à l'aéroport, papa et maman sont en chemin ? Il attendit la réponse surement avant de continuer. D'accord, oui t'as Rosie chérie va très bien et est-ce que la chambre d'amis est libre ? Nous avons rencontré quelqu'un à l'aéroport et elle n'a pas de chambre. Emmett, je suis sérieux, dit-il au bout d'un certain moment. Je me sentais rougir comme toujours quand j'étais dans une situation embarrassante. D'accord, merci Emmett. Dit moi, Alice est à la maison ? Génial ! Tu peux me la passer s'il te plait ? Merci Emmett, à tout de suite. Mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais on va rattrapé le temps perdu !

– Mon frère est très protecteur envers sa copine, m'informa Rosalie discrètement.

– Ça ne me regarde pas mais, sa copine est chez vos parents ? Demandais-je doucement.

– En réalité, nous sommes cinq enfants mais nous sommes tous adoptés, notre mère ne peut avoir d'enfants et il se trouve que Jazz est en couple avec Alice et moi avec Emmett, il n'y à plus qu'Edward.

– Alice, Emmett et Edward son frère et sœurs biologique ?

– Oui, me répondit-elle doucement.

– Pour la chambre c'est ok, et papa et maman arrivent là-bas ! Nous informa Jasper.

– Maman, papa ! S'exclama Rosalie visiblement heureuse de retrouver ses parents.

– Mes enfants, comment c'est passé votre séjour ?

– Excellent ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

– Bonjour ! Me salua leur père.

– Euh ... bonjour, répondis-je timidement.

– Je vous présente Bella, elle vient de New-York et elle n'a pas de chambre, je lui ai proposé la chambre d'amis, dit Rosalie doucement.

– Excellente idée ma chérie, vous devez être fatigué par ce voyage. Venez à la maison le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose. Je m'appelle Esmée et voici mon mari, Carlisle.

– Carlisle, répétais-je doucement. Vous êtes le docteur Cullen ? M'écriais-je après avoir fait le rapprochement.

– Oui, en effet c'est moi.

– Charlie Swan, répondis-je simplement.

– Isabella ? C'est toi ?

– Oui.

– Mais qu'étais-tu partis faire à New-York ?

– Après la mort de mon père j'ai préféré partir loin pour voir ma mère mais elle est décédé il y a deux ans et me voilà dix ans après de retour ici.

– Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Demanda Rosalie qui n'avait rien compris.

– J'ai vu très souvent Bella à l'hôpital à cause de sa maladresse étant plus jeune. Toujours aussi maladroite ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

– Toujours, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de l'une d'elle que j'ai fait la connaissance de vos enfants.

– Très bien dans ce cas, allons-y ! La voiture est là-bas.

– Maman, Edward est à la maison ? Demanda Rosalie soudainement inquiètes.

– Il doit rentrer ce soir, pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir, il m'a manqué.

– Tu n'es pas pressé de revoir Emmett ?

– Si plus que tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapotant des mains.

Les Cullen avaient une belle voiture noire, en même temps, Carlisle était médecin dans le plus grand hôpital de Paris et j'avais appris en chemin que sa femme, Esmée, était décoratrice d'intérieur. Nous roulions en direction du fin fond de la ville, ils habitaient à la limite de Paris, près d'une forêt, je croyais être arriver quand Carlisle ralentit prudemment mais il continua sa route plus loin, en s'enfonçant dans un petit chemin de gravillons. Qui aurait l'idée de venir ici ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je me demandais si il y avait un quartier de l'autre coté mais pas du tout, une seule maison était devant moi, grande et belle, elle était faite de bois et de verre. Une chose est sur, il ne devait pas y avoir d'autre bruit que ceux de la forêt. Carlisle se gara devant l'entrée de garage et je pu descendre de la voiture. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur les cinq voitures garées dans l'allée à coté, les unes à coté des autres. Je me retournais brusquement quand j'entendis des cris retentirent derrière moi. Une jeune femme, qui devait faire à peut près ma taille, les cheveux bruns long frisés et un garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et très musclés courraient vers Jasper et Rosalie. Je devinais donc que la jeune femme était Alice et l'homme Emmett, il avait une carrure très imposante mais n'en paraissait pas moins gentil. Alice me regarda de la tête aux pieds et fit une grimace avant de me sourire. Pourquoi avait-elle grimaçait ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Elle s'approcha de moi, toujours en souriant avant de me faire la bise, Emmett en fit autant et vint me faire la bise également.

– Je vous présente Bella, me présenta Rosalie qui était de nouveau dans les bras d'Emmett.

– Je suis Alice et voici mon frère Emmett.

– Ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je timidement.

– Comment se fait-il que vous soyez revenus avec un humain ? Généralement on ramène un T-shirt ou un souvenir quand on part en vacances, pas quelqu'un ! Plaisanta Emmett.

– Emmett, le rouspéta Rosalie. Elle nous est tombé dessus à l'aéroport, on a discuté et puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'hôtel, je l'ai invité. Et tu sais très bien que nous n'étions pas en vacances, lui dit-elle en lui assénant une petite tape sur le torse avant de l'embrasser.

– Les enfants, nous appela Esmée. Rentrons, Bella rentre te mettre au chaud, tu seras mieux.

– Merci beaucoup mais vous savez, je ne veux pas vous dérangez, lui répondis-je timidement.

– Emmett, prends les affaires de Bella s'il te plait ! Intervint Carlisle.

– Allez viens Bella, m'appela Alice toute sautillante vers la porte d'entrée.

– Bella, je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'amis, tu seras au même étage qu'Edward, notre dernier fils, si tu as un problème n'hésites pas à lui demander quelque chose, m'informa Esmée en m'emmenant au salon.

– Merci, je pense que sa ira.

– Je vais faire à manger, Bella tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Alice va te montrer ta chambre et la salle de bain, me dit gentiment Esmée.

– Viens Bella, je vais t'emmener ! Me répondit la concerné.

Alice me conduisit dans les couloirs jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle m'indiqua la chambre d'Edward, ce dernier devant rentrer dans la soirée. Elle me conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la chambre que j'allais occuper jusqu'à mon départ puis elle m'emmena à la salle de bain d'Edward. Elle me laissa là, seule dans cette grande salle blanche. Tout n'était que verre blanc et transparent. Cette salle de bain était magnifique, elle était tellement grande qu'elle faisait à vu de nez, la taille de mon ancien salon. Je me déshabillé rapidement, pressé de prendre une bonne douche tiède pour me remettre de mon vol. L'eau coulé à présent sur moi, je me savonné et me rincé avant d'enrouler mes cheveux dans une serviette. Je pris une grande serviette qu'Alice m'avait laissé gentiment pour m'enrouler dedans. J'eus à peine le temps d'attacher la serviette autour de ma poitrine que la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon torse nu, il avait des cheveux dans tout les sens d'un cuivré étonnant. Je le regardais avec la bouche grande ouverte et je sentis le rouge me montais aux joues. Il me regarda avec mépris et referma la porte avant de crier.

– Maman ! Qui est dans ma salle de bain ? Cria-t-il avec colère.

– C'est Bella Edward, Rose et Jazz l'ont rencontré à l'aéroport.

– Maman, je me contre fiche de qui elle est, je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait dans ma salle de bain !

– Edward, ne fait pas l'andouille pour une fois, le réprimanda Alice ou Rose sans doute.

– Je ne fais pas l'andouille Rose, mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi avoir ramené une fille de votre séjour à Lyon ?

– Edward, arrête tout de suite. Papa connait Bella depuis qu'elle est toute petite alors tu t'excuseras quand elle sortiras !

– Alice, ne t'y met pas s'il te plait !

Je commençais bien mon arrivée chez les Cullen, le dernier fils Cullen n'avait pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur. Reine de la gaffe, je n'avais rien pris pour me changer et je devais donc sortir comme ça. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortie de là, il y avait Esmée, Alice, Rose et bien évidemment Edward, toujours torse nu, son regard haineux porté vers moi.

– Excuse moi d'avoir utilisé ta salle de bain, dis-je doucement en passant à coté de lui la tête baissé.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et allais m'enfermer tout de suite dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'avais enfilé un pantalon et mon soutien-gorge quand on frappa à ma porte délicatement. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice passa sa tête par l'entre-bâillement de la porte. Elle la referma derrière elle et planta son regard sur moi avec tristesse.

– Excuse-le, il peut-être très sympa quand il en a envie, me dit-elle doucement.

– Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondis-je en mettant un chemisier.

– Bella, mon frère est un crétin, ne t'inquiètes pas de ce qu'il pense ou dit, s'il te plait, me dit-elle presque implorante.

– Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de juger les gens Alice et si ton frère ne m'aime pas et bien tans pis, de toute façon je ne vais pas rester chez vous éternellement, dés demain je vais en ville pour chercher une chambre d'hôtel ou un appartement pas très cher et aussi du travail.

– Oh ... tu ne restes pas ici alors ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

– Non, répondis-je amusé. Rose et Jasper ont étaient très gentil de me proposer de venir et Carlisle et Esmée sont vraiment très gentil, toi et Emmett aussi mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je trouve du travail et je crois que je vais regretter d'être partis de New-York.

– Tu cherches du travail dans quoi ?

– J'étais chanteuse dans un club à New-York, j'aimerais retrouver quelque chose de similaire ici.

– C'est génial ! Cria-t-elle en m'attrapant le poignet et en m'entraînant dans la cuisine ou se trouvait tout le monde, y compris Edward.

– Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je discrètement.

– Rose, Jazz, je vous informe que vous avez fait le déplacement pour rien, Bella était chanteuse dans un club de New-York et elle cherche du travail ici !

– Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Emmett visiblement ravie de cette nouvelle alors que je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison, ni au sujet du voyage de Rose et Jazz, ni au sujet d'Edward et surtout je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Alice venait d'activer.

– C'est génial Bella ! S'exclamèrent Jazz et Rose en même temps.

– Euh ... oui, peut-être, enfin je ne sais pas. Vous parlez de quoi ? Demandais-je hésitante.

– De toi bien sur ! S'exclama Emmett, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Emmett, ce que Bella voudrait savoir c'est de quoi vous parlez, à son propos, intervint doucement Carlisle.

– Jamais ! Rétorqua sèchement Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

– Edward, cesse de faire l'enfant, le réprimanda Rose.

– Alice, Rose, vous n'êtes pas sérieuses j'espère ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

– Ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir, merci beaucoup les filles d'être de mon coté mais c'est votre frère et dés demain je partirais. Si je ne trouve rien, je repartirais à New-York, dis-je résignais en partant pour regagner la chambre que l'ont m'avait prêtée.

– Bella ...

– Alice laisse la, ma chérie.

Jasper avait arrêté Alice avant qu'elle ne vienne me rechercher. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils voulaient parler mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais plus jamais voir Edward. Il était d'un prétentieux et d'un égocentrisme exubérant. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé mais je ne souhaitais pas le faire. Il avait beau être d'une beauté époustouflante, jamais je n'avais rencontré de personne comme lui. J'étais maintenant allongé sur mon lit et les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et débordaient à présent. Un petit coup retentit à ma porte et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire je me retrouvé dans les bras d'Esmée, qui me serra fort en essuyant les traitresses qui s'étaient échappés de mes yeux.

– Bella, ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé. Edward ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, dit-elle doucement.

– Ne vous en faites pas Esmée, je repars dés demain matin. J'appellerai un taxi et je partirai à la première heure, dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

– Réfléchit Bella, je te laisse. Tu veux que je te monte une assiette ?

– Merci Esmée, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle me regarda tristement et passa la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues et je décidais qu'il était temps que je me change. Je prit donc mon pyjama, un vieux survêtement deux fois trop grand pour moi et allais à la fenêtre, l'air frais me fouetta doucement le visage et ce fut une caresse pour moi. Un nouveau coup retentit à la porte et ce fût Alice qui entra. Elle me regarda comme à mon arrivée, de la tête aux pieds avec dégoût. Peut-être ne m'aimait-elle pas non plus et faisait semblant pour Rose, il fallait que je sache.

– Alice pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça depuis que je suis arrivée ?

– Ne te méprises pas Bella, c'est juste tes vêtements qui ne sont pas à mon goût, c'est tout. Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrangerai tout ça dans peu de temps ! Dit-elle rayonnante.

– Alice, je part demain matin, lui répondis-je en me retournant alors qu'une bourrasque fit voler mes cheveux devant mon visage.

– Quoi ? Cria-t-elle.

– Je prendrais un taxi Alice, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment de toute façon, alors autant partir tout de suite avant que je ne m'attache trop à vous, dis-je en essuyant les dernières larmes que j'avais versé.

– Bella, tu ne peux pas partir, enfin je veux dire on voulait que tu travailles avec nous, moi et Rose.

– C'est très gentil à vous mais ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde ici Alice et je refuse que vous vous disputiez avec votre frère à cause d'une étrangère comme moi.

– Bella, bon sang, ma mère vient de me dire que tu partais demain matin ! S'écria Rose. Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

– Non Rose, je part. C'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité ce soir mais je ne veux pas être la source d'un conflit de famille.

– Je le déteste ! Crièrent Alice et Rose en même temps alors qu'elles claquèrent la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule à nouveau dans la chambre. Edward ! Entendis-je hurler dans le couloir. Tu n'es qu'un crétin sans cervelle ! Ou tu te caches ?

Bon sang, il me détesterais encore plus à cause de ça. Sa propre sœur venait de le traiter de crétin sans cervelle à cause de moi. Il ne m'aimait pas mais là, je crois que c'était vraiment fini. Je ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps pour attraper mon portable et appeler un taxi pour minuit. Personne ne me verrais partir et je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je me rhabillais et restais dans ma chambre assise sur mon lit pour attendre l'heure ou je pourrais enfin sortir. Je décidais de laisser un mot pour la famille Cullen quand même. Je rédigeais donc une lettre, expliquant ma décision de partir. Je leur expliquais que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi. Je fini par des excuses et posais la lettre sur mon lit. Je fit attention en ouvrant ma porte étant donné que la chambre d'Edward était juste en face de la mienne. Sac sur le dos et veste à la main, je descendit l'escalier menant à la cuisine. Je sortis dans la cour et regardais une dernière fois cette maison. De la lumière attira mon attention au troisième étage et une ombre s'effaça devant la fenêtre. Edward avait du m'entendre descendre, il fallait que le taxi soit là, avant qu'il n'aille prévenir qui que se soit. Heureusement pour moi, le taxi m'attendait au coin de la rue, comme convenu plus tôt. Un dernier regard pour cette maison et le taxi démarra. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais ni comment j'allai m'en sortir mais je ne pouvais pas rester là. Le taxi me conduisit à travers la forêt pour finir en ville. Je lui demandais de m'arrêter à coté d'un café. Peut-être avait-il besoin de quelqu'un pour un moment et quand j'aurais assez d'argent je repartirais à New-York, je ne voyais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que j'étais partis. Je payé et sortis du taxi. En entrant dans le café, j'eus l'occasion de voir une scène, un piano, un micro et beaucoup de choses pour la musique. Peut-être laissaient-ils la chance à quelques groupes de montrer leur musique.

– Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous ne cherchez pas une chanteuse ? Demandais-je à un barman.

– Tu sais chanter ? Me demanda-t-il en s'illuminant soudain.

– Oui et je fais un peu de musique aussi.

– Parfait, notre groupe nous à planter ce soir. Tu crois que tu peux assurer le show cette nuit ?

– Pas de problème !

– Cool, viens je vais te montrer ou tu peux poser tes bagages. Je m'appelle Jacob, dit-il en me tendant la main.

– Bella, enchantée.

Le dénommé Jacob m'entraîna dans les couloirs du café. Il me laissa poser mes affaires dans un vestiaire, qui vraisemblablement était le sien avant de me conduire sur scène. Il me laissa là, seule en plan au milieu de la scène. Je sentis soudain une foule se tourner vers moi et le rouge me monta aux joues aussitôt. J'avais horreur du regard des autres sur moi. Certains commençaient déjà à m'insulter par rapport à mon physique. Bella, vas-y, chante, joue, fais ce que tu veux mais fait quelque chose, me sermonnais-je moi même. Je pris donc place derrière le piano et joué une de mes compositions. Prise par mon élan, je commençais à chanter cette chanson que j'avais joué au mariage de mes parents un an avant la mort de mon père. J'enchaînais les chansons au fil de la nuit. Au loin dans le café, j'aperçus une silhouette familière mais impossible de savoir qui étais-ce, après tout je ne connaissais personnes ici à part les Cullen et seul Edward savait que j'étais parti et je douté qu'il m'est suivit pour venir voir ou j'étais partis, il n'en avait rien à faire de moi et je l'avais bien compris. Je me demandais qui m'observait ainsi puis avant de pouvoir réagir, la silhouette s'évapora dans le café. Je ne saurais pas qui était cette personne mais peut importe, pour le moment il fallait que je trouve un appartement ou un hôtel pas trop cher pour que je puisse me retourner et voir venir. Jacob vint m'accueillir à ma sortie de scène. Il me félicita et il me demanda si je voulais revenir le lendemain, j'acceptai volontiers.

– Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas ou je peux trouver une chambre ? Demandais-je en me rendant bien compte que trouver une chambre à Paris à cinq heure du matin risquait d'être compliqué.

– Tu ne trouveras rien à cette heure. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je vis avec mon père à la réserve de l'autre coté de la ville.

– Euh, non sa ira merci, le remerciais-je en repensant à mon arrivé chez les Cullen.

– Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, mon père n'apprécierais pas je pense. Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie en jouant alors laisse moi te sauvé la mise à mon tour, me dit-il compatissant.

– Qui devaient jouer ?

– Les enfants du docteur Cullen, ils sont très doués mais ils ont appelés pour me dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir ce soir pour raison personnelle importante. Étais-je la raison de cette absence ?

– Oh ! Tu les connais bien les Cullen ?

– Oui, alors c'est bon pour cette nuit ? Je te promet que demain les Cullen seront là, tu pourras chanter et jouer avec eux et ...

– Non, je veux bien pour cette nuit mais je ne chanterais pas avec eux, désolé Jacob.

– Pas grave, viens on y va.

Jacob me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la porte. Il monta à son tour et démarra, je regardais la route défiler sous mes yeux et soudain je me rendis compte que nous empruntions le même chemin que pour aller chez les Cullen mais au lieu de poursuivre sur le petit sentier comme l'avait fait Carlisle, Jacob bifurqua dans la forêt, naturellement, il m'avait dit habiter à la réserve. Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison et m'invita à y entré. Je du insister pour qu'il me laisse dormir sur le canapé. Je fus réveillée tôt, par son père visiblement qui me regarda étrangement. Je sentis, comme toujours, le rouge me monter aux joues et je m'excusais vivement quand Jacob fit son entrée dans le petit salon.

– Papa, je te présente Bella, elle m'a sauvé la vie hier soir au café, les Cullen n'ont pas pu venir à cause d'un problème familial et Bella les à remplacé à elle toute seule.

– Enchanté Bella, je suis Billy, le père de cette grande andouille, me dit-il en rigolant.

– Moi de même monsieur, répondis-je timidement.

– Pas de monsieur, appelle moi Billy.

Jacob m'offrit un café et Billy me proposa de me vendre une voiture à un prix très raisonnable. Jacob, quand à lui m'assura qu'il allait me trouver un petit quelque chose pour me loger. Je les remerciais tout les deux avant que Billy ne m'emmène voir la voiture qu'il envisager de me vendre. Une chevrolet orange, elle était certes vieille mais elle avait l'air en parfait état. J'acceptais donc la voiture et payé Billy. Je pris donc mes affaires et partis en ville. Je fis plusieurs agences avant d'en trouver une qui me propose de visiter une chambre de dix mètres carrés à la limite des bois. J'acceptais tout de suite, de toute façon, c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé. Je retournais au café dans l'après midi pour informer Jacob que j'avais trouvé une petite chambre à la limite des bois. Le seul problème c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toute la famille Cullen arrive à ce moment là.

– Bella ! Cria Alice.

– Salut Alice, dis-je en baissant la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour mes pieds.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Demanda Rose.

– Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi alors j'ai préféré partir.

– En ne laissant qu'une lettre ! S'exclama Emmett, visiblement énervé contre moi.

– Je ne voulais pas vous dire au revoir, ça aurait été trop dur mais je ne voulais pas non plus partir sans vous remercier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, désormais j'ai une voiture et une chambre ou dormir.

– Où ça ? Demanda Jasper.

– À la limite des bois dans un dix mètres carrés, répondis Jacob à ma place en me fixant.

– La limite des bois ? Bella tu es folle ? Revient à la maison, s'il te plait !

– Non Rose je ne suis pas folle, c'est la seule chose qu'on m'a proposé et non, je ne reviendrais pas, répondis-je avec assurance, sans pour autant être désagréable avec elle.

– Enfin Bella, pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle qui venait de s'approcher avec Esmée.

– Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est tout. J'ai l'habitude de vivre seule et la vie en communauté n'est pas faite pour moi.

– Bella, les bois ne sont pas sur ici, il y a des disparitions et des meurtres dans ces bois, me dit Esmée avec tendresse et peur.

– Très rassurant maman, répondit Edward en se dirigeant vers la scène.

– Edward ! Ce dernier se retourna vers Alice qui l'avait appelé. Viens ici tout de suite !

– Pour quoi faire Alice, il faut que nous répétions pour ce soir. Nous ne sommes déjà pas venu hier et Jacob à du avoir des ennuis à cause de nous.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, j'aurais voulu vous la présenter mais elle m'a expressément dit qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter avec vous, je suis navré. Bella, en parlant de ça, me dit-il alors que j'ouvris de grands yeux. Non, tais-toi, ne dis rien, me répétais-je sans cesse. Si tu veux je cherche une serveuse ici, tu pourrais faire un essais, non ?

– Moi ? Serveuse ? Jacob, tu plaisante, je suis maladroite comme pas deux, demande à Carlisle, il m'a souvent vu quand j'étais petite à l'hôpital pour me recoudre.

– Tu vivais ici quand tu étais petite ?

– Oui, tu connaissais peut-être mon père, Charlie Swan.

– Isabella ? Dit-il en s'illuminant.

– Euh oui, pourquoi ?

– Enfin Bella souvient toi, tout les dimanches nous allions à la pêche avec Charlie et Billy !

– Jake ? M'illuminais-je à mon tour en comprenant que j'avais en face de moi mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Je n'en revient pas de celle là !

– Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles généralissimes mais nous, on à du travail ! Rétorqua sèchement Edward en croisant mon regard rapidement.

– Arrête de te comporter comme un mufle avec elle, lui chuchota Alice à l'oreille alors qu'elle le suivait vers la scène.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse mais je vis Alice se boucher les oreilles et lui tirer la langue comme les enfants. Ils montèrent tout les cinq sur scène. Alice, Jasper et Rose étaient visiblement à la guitare, Emmett était la batterie et Edward au piano. Jacob me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il leurs manquait un ou une chanteuse. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Alice et Rose étaient si enthousiaste et aussi pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas. Les filles voulaient que je chante avec eux. J'allais donc les entendre jouer puisqu'ils étaient maintenant installés comme il faut. Je partis donc derrière le comptoir avec Jacob pour qu'il me montre se que je devrais faire. Les Cullen commencèrent à jouer tous ensemble puis, silence, seul le piano continuait la mélodie, mon regard se posa automatiquement sur le piano ou plutôt sur le pianiste, en l'occurrence Edward. La mélodie était envoutante et je restais figée sur lui, j'avais conscience qu'il fallait que je bouge, mais impossible de détacher mon regard de ses doigts courant sur l'ivoire, comme un courant d'air fait bouger l'herbe. Jacob me donna un léger coup de coude pour me secouer et se fut efficace, je remarqué alors qu'Alice et Rose me regardaient avec un sourire complice sur les lèvres. M'avaient-elles vus fixer leur frère comme je venais de le faire ? À mon plus grand regret, oui elles m'avaient surement vus. Il faudra que je trouve une excuse valable, pourquoi pensais-je à trouver une excuse, si je le regardais c'était juste à cause de la mélodie et non de sa beauté surnaturelle et ... stop ! Bella reprends toi, jamais je n'avais étais dans un tel état à cause d'un garçon qui en plus ne m'aimait pas. Un client vint perturber ma réflexion en me passant une commande. Je le servit et Jacob m'envoya ensuite prendre les commandes en salle pour l'aider le plus possible. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était vraiment un miracle. Je n'avais rien renversé ni percuter quelqu'un. Je repassais derrière le comptoir quand la chanson des Cullen se termina. Tout le monde se mit à les applaudir jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne le micro et me regarde dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler.

– Bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes le Cullen's Group et j'espère que vous apprécier la musique puisque nous allons vous cassez les pieds jusqu'à ce que ce bar soit vide ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Tout le monde la rejoignit dans son hilarité et en applaudissant. Je voudrais que quelqu'un vienne avec nous sur scène pour la chanson suivante ! Bella, s'il te plait !

– Quoi ? Non ... Alice, dis-je en baissant la tête vers mes pieds.

– Encouragez-la ! C'est son premier jour de travail ici ! Bella, ne fait pas ta timide, monte nous rejoindre ! Continua-t-elle sans quitter son sourire.

– Jake, fais quelque chose, s'il te plait, le suppliais-je presque.

– Bella, tu as cartonné hier soir alors vas-y !

– Mais ...

– Allez Bella, on ne fait pas attendre son public, tu le sais aussi bien que nous !

– Ça va, j'arrive ! Répondis-je exaspérée par tout ça en me dirigeant vers la scène alors qu'Alice et Rose sautillaient sur place.

– Merci Bella, me remercièrent-elles avec un grand sourire alors qu'Edward avait le regard noir.

– Tu connais Hallelujah ? Chuchota Alice à mon oreille.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et me donna le micro en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je n'en revenais pas, elle allait vraiment me faire chanter ça ? Visiblement oui. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle allait me le payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je compris bien vite, que seul Edward jouerait. Évidemment, une chanson comme celle-ci, une batterie n'était pas adapté du tout et les guitares électriques non plus. Je me retournais donc vers le concerné qui me regardait vraiment méchamment. Il commença à jouer et je commençais à chanter. Je les avais mal jugés puisqu'Emmett commença à nous accompagner à la batterie et les trois autres nous rejoignirent à la guitare. Au lieu d'être une simple chanson elle devenait bien plus, rythme et cadence la faisait bouger et je m'adaptais rapidement à la cadence par rapport à Emmett. La batterie s'estompa ainsi que les guitares et le piano, j'étais seul sur ce coup là. Je chantais à capela et ça n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça. La dernière note de la chanson raisonna avec le piano. Tout le monde se leva pour nous applaudir. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je n'avais qu'une hâte, descendre de scène et vite. Je vis au loin Esmée et Carlisle avec de grands sourire ainsi que Jake. Je fis un léger sourire aux filles et me dépêché de partir pour rejoindre le comptoir. J'étais à peine arrivé que Rose attrapa le micro.

– On peut l'applaudir bien fort ! Bella !

– C'est pas vrai, marmonnais-je alors que tout le monde se tourna vers moi en applaudissant.

Esmée et Carlisle vinrent me féliciter. Esmée me prit dans ces bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Carlisle se fit moins proche en m'offrant juste ces félicitations. J'avais horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt des gens et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me tournais vers la scène et mon regard se posa sur celui d'Edward, il me fixait avec ce regard noircit par la haine, il secoua la tête et se retourna avec un besoin soudain de regarder ce qu'il jouait. Quel était son problème ? J'en avais plus que marre de ce regard noir qu'il me jetait chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontraient. Vers minuit, les Cullen descendirent de scène après avoir remercié tout le monde. J'entendis Edward dire à Alice qu'il restait encore un peu et qu'il rentrerait ensuite. Allait-il vraiment rester seul ici ? Peut-être avait-il rendez vous avec quelqu'un. Il se posa sur un tabouret en face de moi au comptoir. Je voulais allais en salle pour ne pas le voir mais il en décida autrement.

– Je pourrais avoir un truc à boire ? Demanda-t-il sans sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ? Demandais-je avec retenue.

– Un coca ?

– Tout de suite, dis-je en posant un verre et en décapsulant une bouteille pour lui donner.

– Merci.

Il ne rajouta rien et commença à siroter son soda. J'aurais voulu lui parler mais je n'en trouva pas le courage. Il bu à petites gorgées sans me porter attention. Je partis enfin en salle pour servir les autres clients. Edward me fixait quand je repassais derrière le comptoir. Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas atteint d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec lui, il était vraiment très attirant mais il était vraiment étrange. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me plantais devant lui, je posais assez violemment mes mains sur le comptoir devant lui et je planté mes yeux dans les siens, toujours aussi noirci par la haine.

– Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait Edward ?

– Quoi ? Répondit-il visiblement surpris par ma question.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?

– Je ne te déteste pas !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se leva et sortit du café après avoir déposé de l'argent devant moi. Je n'en revenais pas, il était vraiment partit pour ne pas répondre à cette question pourtant rhétorique. Il avait fuit devant moi. Je terminais la soirée et partais avec ma nouvelle voiture jusqu'à chez moi. Mon nouveau chez moi était au abord du bois et je commençais à paniquer quand je longé le bois, je verrouillais les portières de peur de voir quelqu'un sortir de nul part. Je savais que c'était ridicule mais je paniquais et accélérais encore quand je vis qu'une voiture me suivait depuis un petit moment. J'arrivais enfin chez moi et la voiture n'était plus là. J'avais à peine fermé ma porte qu'un homme se planta à mes coté, puis un autre surgit et au final, ils se retrouvèrent à six devant moi. Je commençais à vraiment paniquer. Le premier homme se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue et je frémi à son contact. Les larmes débordèrent et inondèrent bientôt mes joues. Je sentis soudain plusieurs mains se balader sur mon corps et je commençais à crier et à me débattre.

– Lâchez-là ! Cria quelqu'un alors que les garçons étaient toujours sur moi.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

– Les mecs, faites pas les cons, vous avez vus qui c'est ? Répondit un autre.

– C'est ta propriété ?

– Oui, répondit l'ombre non loin de moi.

Je ne voyais pas qui c'était et je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Les six hommes se reculèrent de moi et je me laissais glisser contre ma portière, les larmes noyant mes joues. Je me retrouvais seule, par terre et je paniqué encore plus ne sachant pas qui était cet homme qui avait fait fuir les autres. Je sentis une main glissé sur ma joue et un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, je fus tout de suite apaisée.

– Bella n'es pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal, me dit-il doucement en continuant de me caresser les joues délicatement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je en tremblant.

– Viens avec moi Bella, je te ramène chez nous. Alice et Rose t'avais prévenue et ma mère aussi. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, Bella. Tu n'aurais pas du partir de la maison, c'est de ta faute après tout ! S'emballa-t-il.

– La faute à qui Edward si je suis partis de chez vous ?

– Bella, on ne va pas régler nos comptes ici tout de même ! Tu viens avec moi et on rentre, je ne te demande pas ton avis, si il t'arrive quelque chose on va encore me faire porter le chapeau chez moi ! Alice et Rose font la tête depuis que tu es partis alors tu rentres avec moi !

– Pas la peine de hurler Edward !

Il soupira, d'exaspération, sans doute avant de me relever assez doucement, ces gestes et ces paroles étaient contradictoires entre eux et je ne savais pas quel coté prendre en considération. Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, une volvo argentée. Il m'ouvrit la porte avant d'aller s'installer derrière le volant. Il conduisit comme un fou sur les petites routes menant chez les Cullen. Un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture et je fini par sombrer dans un sommeil jusqu'à se que je sente le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. J'aurais voulu protester mais je n'en étais pas capable, j'étais bien trop exténuée pour ça. Je me laissais bercer par ses bras musclés et chaud. J'entendis des cris puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Un lit surement. Cette nuit là, je ne repensai qu'aux bras d'Edward sous moi et à ces hommes près de chez moi. Ce fut Esmée qui me réveilla au matin en frappant délicatement à ma porte. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je constatai avec effroi que je ne portais plus que mes sous vêtements. Comment avait-il oser faire une chose pareille ? J'allais tuer Edward Cullen. Je me levais précipitamment de mon lit, je vis le regard interrogatif d'Esmée poser sur moi jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entrer, toujours en sous vêtements, verte de rage par son geste.

– Qui t'as permis de faire ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Tu aurais voulus que je te laisse avec ces hommes ?

– Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ça ! Dis-je en désignant mon corps à moitié nu devant lui. Je vis son regard se balader sur mon corps avant de venir se planter dans mes yeux.

– Bella, ce n'est pas Edward c'est moi. Je me retournais pour voir qui avait dit ça, Alice bien sur. Quelle idiote ! Je venais une nouvelle fois de me ridiculiser devant lui et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer quand je pris conscience de la situation, Edward était en boxer devant moi et moi j'étais en sous vêtements dans sa chambre. Son regard était une nouvelle fois noir et je commençais à en avoir plus que marre de toute cette mascarade. Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu te prévenir mais tu étais tellement mal hier. Edward est venu me chercher pour que je m'occupe de toi, je suis navrée.

– Désolé, dis-je en faisant demi tour et en sortant.

– C'est ça ! Cria Edward passablement énervé par mon intervention matinale.

Je partis dans ma chambre et enfilé mes vêtements au dessus de mes sous vêtements. Il fallait que je parle à Edward, je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait hier soir chez moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il me haïssait autant alors que nous ne nous connaissions n'y d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je voulais une explication à tout ces mystères, il était tantôt austère tantôt tendre et attentionné à mon égard et je n'en pouvais plus de jouer à chat avec lui. Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. J'entendis des chuchotis dans le couloirs mais je ne comprenais rien. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et passé ma tête par la porte. Edward était en train de parler avec Alice mais ils se stoppèrent en me voyant, Alice me fit un léger sourire contrit alors qu'Edward avait toujours ce regard froid.

– Est-ce que je peux te parler Edward, s'il te plait ? Demandais-je en fixant mes pieds nus sur le carrelage.

– Je vous laisse ! Chantonna Alice en partant vers les escaliers.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il en passant à coté de moi et en allant s'assoir sur mon lit d'un naturel foudroyant.

– Je ... qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas hier soir ? Demandais-je en chuchotant à moitié.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si je n'aurais pas été là, je ne sais pas ou tu serais aujourd'hui Bella. Tu es inconsciente des dangers qui t'entoure ! Dit-il en me regardant enfin avant d'aller se mettre dos à moi, devant ma fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

– Est-ce que tu m'as ... suivit ? Demandais-je, me rendant compte de l'absurdité de ma question, pourquoi m'aurait-il suivit ?

– Bon écoute Bella, je ne t'aime pas mais j'ai entendus ces mecs parler de toi au café ... alors oui je t'ai suivit. Tu es contente ? Cracha-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

– Merci Edward, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

– Euh ... de rien, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça avec moi. Je m'excuse Bella, continua-t-il sur le même ton, si je ne t'aime pas ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne. Quand mon ex Tanya m'a quitté pour un autre je me suis promis de ne jamais retomber amoureux mais quand je t'ai vu, toutes mes résolutions sont retombées et je ne voulais pas tout recommencer et souffrir à nouveau alors je t'ai snobé mais je t'ai entendu partir en pleine nuit et ça m'a fait mal. Alice et Rose m'ont détestés pour t'avoir fait fuir et je me détesté encore plus. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi Bella mais si je te vois tout les jours je ne tiendrais pas alors excuse-moi si je suis distant et froid avec toi mais c'est pour notre bien à tout les deux.

– Edward, je ... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je vais retourner chez moi et je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas créer de conflit entre toi et ta famille. Ramène moi chez moi, s'il te plait et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés pendant qu'il parlait.

– Bella, tu ne vas pas retourner là bas quand même ? S'emporta-t-il en redevenant cet homme froid et distant.

– S'il te plait Edward, ramène moi, dis-je en ravalant mes larmes.

– Je ... d'accord, je te ramène, dit-il en secouant la tête et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

– Merci. Je vais dire au revoir aux autres et j'arrive.

Il me suivit dans le couloir et dans les escaliers. Je pénétrais dans le salon, ou tout le reste des Cullen était assis dans les canapés. Ils me regardèrent tous étrangement et je ne voulais pas en connaître la raison. Je leur fit la bise et les remerciais pour cette nuit puis je suivit Edward à l'extérieur. Je grimpais dans sa volvo argentée et il démarra en trombe. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Le trajet se fit donc dans un lourd silence. La radio était au minimum et alors qu'une chanson résonna dans l'habitacle, je le vit se tendre à coté de moi alors que je commençais à chantonner. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le volant et je m'arrêtais de chanter en posant un regard interrogatif et soucieux sur lui.

– Ne t'arrêtes pas, murmura-t-il.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à ce moment, j'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Il voulait que je continue de chanter et j'obéis après un bref silence. Ses jointures étaient blanchit tellement il serrait le volant, sa mâchoire était contractée et je me demandais pourquoi il voulait que je continue si ça le mettait dans un tel état. Nous arrivions devant les appartements ou j'habitais désormais et la chanson venait de se finir. Il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture sans un bruit. Je descendit à mon tour, Edward était dos à moi, fixant la forêt environnante, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Je m'approchais de lui doucement et je réfléchis longuement avant de poser délicatement ma main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit à mon contact mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Les yeux fermés, il se tourna vers moi avant de les ouvrir et je plongeais dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux.

– Tu veux monter avec moi ? Chuchotais-je pour ne pas briser le silence et le calme qui nous entourait.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Bella, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux à nouveau et rompant le contact que nous avions établis.

– Edward, s'il te plait.

Je lui attrapait le poignet et l'entraînais avec moi. Je monté les sept étages me séparant de ma chambre avec lui à mes talons. Il ne pipa mots durant notre ascension mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, il était plutôt apaisant. Je sortis la clé de ma poche de jean. J'introduis cette dernière dans la serrure mais rien ne se passa, je réitéré donc l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit clic se fasse entendre, mais la porte ne bougea pas quand je la poussé. Après un effort supplémentaire, j'abandonnai l'idée de rentrée en frappant avec mes paumes de mains sur la porte. Un soupir derrière moi me fit pivoter, Edward me regardait amusé et navré à la fois. Il m'écarta délicatement de la porte et d'un habile coup d'épaule, réussit à l'ouvrir. Il me laissa passer et je vis son visage se décomposer quand il entra à son tour. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage, expressions que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Toutes différentes les unes des autres, la seule que je parvint à déchiffrer fut l'horreur dans ses yeux quand il se retrouva face à moi après avoir fait un tour sur lui même.

– Range tes affaires Bella !

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Il est hors de question que tu restes ici, je ferai un effort mais je t'en pris, viens à la maison.

– Edward, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence si cette dernière te dérange, je te l'ai dit.

– Bella, je ne me sentirais pas bien en te sachant ici. S'il te plait, reviens à la maison, Alice et Rose seront ravies, elles étaient tristes ce matin quand tu es partis et mes parents aussi. Je suis sur que les garçons aussi étaient tristes, ils t'ont tous trouvés fantastique hier soir au café.

– Seul toi n'es pas attristé de m'avoir vu partir, conclus-je tristement.

– Bella je m'en voudrai vraiment de te laisser ici, je vais m'en vouloir de te ramener à la maison puisque je te verrai tout le temps mais je passerai au dessus de tout ça, je te le promet !

– Edward ...

– Bella, fait tes bagages s'il te plait, de toute façon je ne part pas d'ici sans toi ! M'affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

– Ça va, je viens ! Je ne vois pas ou tu dormirais ici de toute façon, dis-je résignais en commençant à regrouper le peu d'affaires que j'avais ici.

– Merci Bella.

Je ne répondis pas et m'affairai à préparer mon sac. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait dans la tête en ce moment. Serait-il prit d'un instinct maternelle soudain ? Ses brusques changements d'humeur commençaient à me taper sur le système. Que pouvais-je faire pour le rendre moins froid avec moi ? Je voulais qu'il devienne au moins mon ami. Sa beauté y était surement pour quelque chose, son caractère aussi, j'avais compris ces dernières heures, qu'il pouvait être très tendre et généreux avec les gens. Il m'avait suivit pour me sauver la vie, il m'avait parlé de sa vie d'avant avec Tanya. Quand il en avait parlé, j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras puis une phrase qu'il avait dit me revint en tête, il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Peut-être l'attirais-je un peu ? Peut-être avait-il vu en moi une menace pour ces résolutions sur l'amour ? Je déraillais sévèrement là mais j'aimais à penser que je l'attirais un minimum. Une fois mes affaires bouclées, il me suivit dans le couloir pour que je puisse fermer la porte à clés. Je balançais mes affaires dans ma voiture et le suivit sur les sentiers sinueux qui menaient à la villa Cullen. Je me garai à coté de lui, je fus surprise de voir qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignet, prés à entrer mais il ne le fit pas. Il revint vers moi et pris mon sac avant de repartir vers l'entrée ou Esmée, Alice et Rose étaient arrivées. Elles avaient un sourire conquis sur le visage et je vis les garçons arriver derrière elles, tout le monde me regardait avec le sourire sauf Edward, son masque froid et dure était de retour. Je ne l'attirais visiblement pas, j'avais étais idiote de penser à pareille chose.

– Ma chérie ! Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ces bras. Je suis si contente que tu soit revenue.

– Edward m'a obligé, répondis-je en regardant le fautif.

– Merci, entendis-je Alice murmurais à son frère.

– Allez venez, le repas va bientôt être prêt. Bella, tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

– Merci Esmée, je veux bien en effet, merci beaucoup. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, ça me fera sentir moins coupable d'être chez vous.

– Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ma chérie, tu es la bienvenue, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une étrangère, Carlisle te connais bien et nous avons connus tes parents. Va te prendre une bonne douche et redescends avec nous quand tu seras prête.

– Bella, je vais te prêter des vêtements ! Me dit Alice en me tirant avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Alice, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me prêter des vêtements ? Je sais bien que je n'ai pas grand chose comme affaires mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut !

– Bella fait le pour moi s'il te plait. C'est un crime d'avoir un si joli corps camouflé sous pareil chiffons, me dit-elle en désignant mes vêtements.

– Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer tout ce que je veux moi Alice.

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas mettre, ça, ça et ça ! Dit-elle joyeuse en m'entraînant au troisième et en me poussant dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. Je t'attends dans ta chambre avec le reste, dépêche toi !

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais fourrée en entrant dans cette salle de bain avec cette robe noir et ces talons hauts. Je pris ma douche sans pensé à ce que j'allais devoir mettre pour descendre voir les autres quand Alice en aurait fini avec moi. L'eau tiède ruisselait sur mon corps depuis un petit moment quand je décidais qu'il était temps que j'affronte Alice et ces affaires. Je me séché rapidement et enfilé la robe noire, elle était décolletée et m'arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Je pris les chaussures à talons et les mis dans mes pieds. Moi qui étais déjà maladroite avec ça en plus, je ne ferai pas deux pas sans m'étaler comme une crêpe. Alice m'attendait en effet dans ma chambre avec Rose. Tout un tas de produits de beauté avait était éparpillé sur mon lit. Rose m'emmena devant la coiffeuse et me força à m'assoir après qu'elles m'est complimentés sur la robe. Rose s'attaqua à mes cheveux et Alice aux maquillage. Je fus contente de voir qu'au final elle y avait été mollo sur le noir. Je me retrouvais donc en robe avec des talons dans les pieds, un chignon digne des grandes dames et un maquillage noir qui n'en restait pas moins discret. Les filles avaient un sourire béat sur le visage et Alice tapa dans ses mains en signe de joie surement.

– Il faut y aller maintenant ! C'est l'heure de la révélation ! Pépia-t-elle.

– La révélation ? Demandais-je.

– Si Edward ne te regarde pas, je le frappe ! Tu es sublime comme ça ! Il te regardait déjà avant alors là, il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher ! Elles jubilaient toutes les deux de leur victoire.

– Les filles, j'ai parlé avec Edward et croyais moi, il ne m'aime pas !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! S'exclama Rose visiblement ravie.

– Attention les yeux ! Cria Alice quand nous arrivâmes en bas.

– Alice, Rose, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, marmonnais-je mal à l'aise avant d'arriver au salon.

– Bella, tu es splendide ! S'exclama Esmée.

– Merci, répondis-je en m'empourprant.

– Tu vois Bella, une heure dans les mains de nos femmes et tu ressort comme une star ! S'exclama Emmett en enlaçant Rose.

– Ou est Edward maman ? Demanda soudain Alice.

– Au piano ma chérie.

– Bella viens avec nous !

– Alice ... non. Pitié ? Demandais-je alors qu'Emmett se roulait presque par terre avec Jasper.

– Edward ! Cria Alice alors que ce dernier était en train de jouer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas au piano.

– Quoi Al ... il s'arrêta quand son regard se posa sur moi et aussitôt je rougis.

– Je vous laisse !

– Alice ... trop tard, elle était déjà partie, me laissant seule avec lui. Son regard me balayant de la tête aux pieds, me fit rougir encore plus si possible. Je baissais la tête sous son regard envoutant.

– Bella, m'interpela-t-il doucement. J'entendis crisser le tabouret sur le sol et quelques secondes après, deux doigts frais relevèrent mon menton. Il se trouvait devant moi, un sourire en coin à faire pâlir n'importe-quelle fille. Regarde moi Bella, chuchota-t-il. Tu es magnifique, dit-il une fois mes yeux en contact avec les siens.

– Euh ... merci beaucoup Edward, dis-je en rebaissant la tête en en sentant mes joues s'empourprer d'avantage.

– Ne te caches pas, tu es très belle quand tu rougis. Ce commentaire eut don de me faire rougir encore plus. J'aurais une faveur à te demander Bella, continua-t-il ensuite.

– Oui ? Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise devant sa proximité.

– Ce soir nous devons jouer au café comme tout les soirs, est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?

– Je suis bien obligé de venir puisque j'aide Jake, répondis-je toujours aussi doucement.

– Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis arrangé avec Jake et il est d'accord pour que tu chantes au lieu de servir.

– Quoi ? M'exclamais-je surprise par cette annonce.

– Ça veut dire oui ou non Bella ? Enchaine-t-il sans quitter son sourire d'ange.

– Les autres ? Chuchotais-je à nouveau.

– C'est bon ! Cria-t-il.

– Génial ! Cria Emmett qui venait d'arriver avec tout les autres. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer sous les rires de tout le monde même d'Edward. Quand il me reposa, je me tournais vers Edward avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

– Ton numéro de charme c'était pour que j'accepte, c'est ça ?

– Ou tu as vu un numéro de charme ? Rétorqua-t-il en retrouvant son masque de dureté.

– Crétin de propriétaire de volvo ! M'exclamais-je en partant rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine.

– Ne soit pas trop dure avec Edward, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec toi mais il t'aime bien.

– Esmée, non seulement il ne sait pas s'y prendre mais en plus c'est un ... je m'arrêtais net en le voyant pénétrer dans la cuisine.

– Je suis un quoi Bella ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

– Un goujat ! D'accord tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre soir mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te servir de moi Edward ! Je sentais la rage monter en moi mais je me devais de me contenir.

– Bella, tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en baissant la tête et en partant.

– Edward, attends ! Non mais qu'elle tête de mule ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Edward ! Je venais de courir dans les escaliers et je me tenais devant sa porte de chambre à attendre qu'il m'ouvre mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas envie, tans pis, j'entre.

– Bella laisse moi, s'il te plait, me dit-il doucement en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte. La brise me caressant le cou et le visage.

– Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es servit de moi pour que tes sœurs te pardonnes ? Ne pouvais-tu pas tout simplement leur dire que tu ne m'aimais pas à cause de Tanya ?

– Bella, je ... excuse moi Bella. Tu as raison je suis un goujat et un crétin de propriétaire de volvo comme tu le dis si bien mais je ne me suis pas servit de toi, crois moi !

– Edward, ne fais pas semblant s'il te plait. Tu m'as complimenté pour mieux m'amadouer !

– Non, c'est faux Bella. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu es ravissante dans cette robe et même sans cette robe et cette coiffure et ce maquillage, tu es ravissante ! Je n'ai jamais était doué avec les filles depuis Tanya mais tu es différente et si je m'écoutais, j'enfreindrais toutes les règles que je m'étais posées. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, c'était trop dur. Elle est partie pour un autre Bella, un autre !

– Je sais tout ça Edward et j'en suis désolé mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas briser tes barrières avec moi ? Je ne te demande pas l'impossible, juste d'être amis, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

– Être amis, répéta-t-il surpris.

– Pour l'instant, me crus-je obligé d'ajouter. Edward, ce que je veux dire c'est que ... je t'apprécie malgré que tu soit ce goujat avec moi, je t'aime bien parce que sans toi je ne serais pas la aujourd'hui et dieu seul sait ou je serais avec ses hommes. Tu m'as sauvés la vie Edward et je ne l'oublierai jamais mais je n'oublierai pas de si tôt la façon dont tu m'as traitée à mon arrivée chez toi.

– Bella, je veux bien essayer d'être celui que j'étais avant tout ça, pour toi, rajouta-t-il doucement en m'attirant à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse et douce.

– Merci Edward, merci de comprendre que j'en ai besoin, murmurais-je contre son torse.

Nous restions dans cette position un petit moment. Cette situation était plaisante bien qu'embarrassante. Quand il me relâcha, je ressentis un vide autour de moi. Ces bras étaient sécurisant, j'avais l'impression qu'avec lui, rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Il m'invita à redescendre pour aller manger. Je le suivais dans les escaliers, regardant chaque parcelles de son dos si musclé.

Esmée nous regarda avec un grand sourire, je sentais que mes joues étaient encore rouge suite à notre étreinte.

– Qui vient m'aider ? Demanda gentiment Esmée.

– J'arrive, je vais vous aider Esmée, répondis-je tout de suite.

– Merci Bella mais tu es notre invité alors un de nos enfants pourrait peut-être se donnait la peine de se bouger !

– Si Bella veut le faire maman, répondis Emmett en m'adressant un grand sourire, auquel je répondis par une grimace enfantine qui le fit rigoler encore plus.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée, je vais le faire.

– Que d'enfants mal élevés ! S'exclama Esmée avec humour.

– Assis-toi maman, je vais y aller, intervint Edward en posant son regard sur moi.

– Merci Edward.

– Bella, chuchota-t-il une fois dans la cuisine.

– Quoi ? Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise de sa soudaine attention.

– J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

– Pour ... pourquoi pas, bafouillais-je.

Il attrapa deux plats et m'invita à en faire autant. Je le suivit dans la salle ou tout le monde nous attendait. Alice et Rose avaient un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres quand à Emmett et Jasper ils étaient fixés sur moi avec un regard de défis. Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver encore ce soir ? Le diner se passa relativement bien, j'aidai Esmée chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin et je restais avec les filles avant le départ pour le café. En arrivant je compris bien vite les regards éloquents de Jasper et d'Emmett pendant le repas.

– Mademoiselle Bella va nous faire le plaisir de chanter avec nous ce soir ! Commença Emmett au micro. Nous allons lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! S'exclama-t-il avant de donner le micro à Jasper.

– Applaudissaient tous bien fort Bella pour sa seconde prestation parmi nous mais sa troisième ici ! Comment savaient-ils que j'étais venus les remplacer ? Et oui Bella, nous sommes au courant de tout ! Continua-t-il en ayant vu mon air interrogateur.

Jasper reposa le micro et je vis Edward lui faire un clin d'œil. Si ils m'avaient tendus un piège, je ne leur pardonnerais jamais, quoi qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient là, ils n'auraient pas osés les laisser faire quand même ? Je ne savais pas quelle chanson ils allaient jouer mais je fus bien vite renseignée et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, je connaissais aussi bien les chansons Américaine que française. Je vis Alice faire un sourire vainqueur à Jasper et Rose à Emmett, les deux garçons se renfrognèrent alors que je continuais de chanter pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward jouait au piano et il me rejoignit par la voix dans cette chanson. Il chantait divinement bien, jamais je n'avais entendu pareil chanteur. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient tous aussi doués ? Toute la soirée se déroula pour moi, de surprise en surprise. Ils voulaient me faire craquer en interprétant des chansons de toutes sortes mais je les connaissais toutes. La fin de soirée arriva bien vite et nous reprîmes la route en direction de la villa Cullen. Alice et Jasper allèrent dans leur chambre, Rose et Emmett en firent de même et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. Sans un mot ou un regard, il monta les escaliers, j'entendis la porte grinçait puis plus rien. Était-il partit se coucher ? Nous ne ferions pas connaissance ce soir visiblement. Je montais à mon tour les escaliers et pénétrais dans ma chambre. Je fus estomaqué en voyant sur mon lit une petite nuisette en satin bleue nuit. Alice allait me le payer ! Je regardais dans mes affaires, naturellement, mon survêtement avait disparu. Elle était donc certaine que je mettrais ce qu'elle voulait. J'enfilai donc cette chose avant de me regarder dans le miroir, j'avais encore le chignon et le maquillage que les filles m'avaient fait plus tôt. Je détaché mes cheveux et j'allais me poser sur mon lit. J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que des nausées me parvinrent et je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Il fallait que j'aille au plus vite dans la salle de bain, au risque de réveiller Edward, je ne pouvais pas rester là ! Je partis donc en courant, la main sur la bouche, en direction des toilettes. J'eus à peine le temps d'arriver que je vomissais dans les toilettes. J'allais surement me faire repérer une fois de plus. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais chaud et froid à la fois, je n'avais qu'une envie, vomir, encore et encore. Alors que ma tête brulait et que mon ventre gargouillait, la porte grinça derrière moi, je m'attendais à voir Esmée, Rose ou Alice mais pas lui, pas Edward. Il me regarda très étrangement, tiraillé entre la pitié et la lassitude je dirais mais il s'agenouilla à coté de moi et attrapa mes cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre traçait de doux cercles sur ma joue. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Pour l'instant, je restais concentrés sur les toilettes, essayant de penser à autre chose que mon mal être, chose qui ne fut pas facile avec Edward qui me demandait si j'allais bien toutes les deux secondes. Est-ce qu'il s'inquièterait pour moi ? Je profitais d'un moment de répit pour essayer de parler.

– Merci Edward ... tu n'es pas obligé de voir ça, dis-je en vacillant sur mes genoux.

– Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Viens là Bella, je vais m'occuper de toi, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il m'attirait entre ses jambes. Il cala ma tête sur son torse tout en me caressant la joue et les cheveux.

– Edward ...

– Chut Bella, reste tranquille. Ça va passer, tu verras, murmura-t-il doucement sans cesser de me caresser doucement le visage.

Je du me relever un peu de lui, pour vomir à nouveau et alors que je croyais qu'il serait écœurait et qu'il me repousserait se rendant compte de la situation, il me recolla contre son torse qui était nu. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration calme et régulière sous moi. Il était appuyé sur le mur à coté des toilettes et m'avait positionné de manière à ce que je ne dois pas trop bouger si j'avais un nouveau besoin de vomir. Il n'allait quand même pas rester avec moi toute la nuit ?

– Edward, laisse-moi agonisé, bredouillais-je en resserrant inconsciemment ma prise sur son torse et son bras.

– Bella, ne te soucis pas de moi. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, chuchota-t-il en repoussant des cheveux qui s'étaient collés à mon front.

– Merci Edward ... merci beaucoup.

– Chut Bella, repose toi. Je suis avec toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Il allait vraiment rester là, à attendre que j'aille mieux. J'avais espérai qu'on fasse connaissance mais je n'avais pas imaginé que nous dormirions dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce que j'étais malade. Cette soirée était définitivement étrange. Je me rappelé soudain la nuisette que je portais et malgré mon mal être je sentis mes joues s'empourprer légèrement. Changement qu'il remarqua puisque son doigt vint caresser ma joue la ou les rougeurs apparaissaient tout le temps.

– Pourquoi rougit-tu Bella ? Chuchota-t-il doucement, ne cassant pas la quiétude la pièce.

– Quelqu'un m'a volé mon survêtement et m'a laisser cette nuisette à la place, lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

– C'est Alice à coup sur. Le bleu est ma couleur préféré, dit-il distraitement, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, je lui posais la question.

– C'est quoi ?

– Je suis sur que c'est Alice qui à troqué ton survêtement contre cette chose puisque le bleu nuit est ma couleur préféré et que malgré sa discrétion, je sais qu'elle veut que nous soyons amis tout les deux, voir plus, connaissant Alice d'ailleurs, finit-il en rigolant.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de m'aimer tu sais, je pourrais très bien expliquer à Alice que nous ne nous entendions pas.

– Bella, je ne fais pas semblant et de toute manière en étant ici, les trois quarts des règles que je m'étais imposés ont volées en éclats, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

– Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucie, soupirais-je vainement.

– Tu ne me cause pas de soucis Bella, voyons. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à accepter une présence féminine dans mon entourage autre que ma famille ces derniers temps. Tu es la première avec qui je reparle et aussi avec qui je me dispute.

– Si tu savais comme je m'en veux que tu me vois dans cet état, bafouillais-je.

– Ce n'est rien Bella mais par contre je ... enfin Carlisle t'examinera demain.

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais beaucoup ...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase que de nouvelles nausées me submergèrent. Je sentis Edward bouger sous moi puis je l'entendis parler avec son père. Avait-il prit son téléphone avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'en boxer ?

– Papa ? Désolé de t'appeler maintenant. Il attendit un moment avant de répondre. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas dehors, je suis dans ma salle de bain avec Bella. Papa ! Viens avec maman et tu verras pourquoi je t'appelle ! Il souffla et reposa son téléphone. Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

– Non ... je crois que je vais ... coupé une nouvelle fois dans ma phrase, il repris la parole

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, mon père arrive.

– Mon dieu Bella ! Cria justement ce dernier après être entré. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Non Carlisle, je ne vais pas ...

– Bella ma chérie, me coupa Esmée avec tristesse alors qu'une nouvelle nausée me submergea. Je sentais les doigts d'Edward parcourir de petits cercles dans mon dos, dans mon cou, sur ma joue et aussi sur ma cuisse.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?

– Je suis venue dès que je l'ai entendue sortir en courant de sa chambre, l'informa Edward, ça fait une petite heure que nous sommes là. J'aurais du t'appeler avant papa, mais je croyais que sa aller lui passer. Edward avait l'air anxieux et un regard vers lui me confirma mes pensées.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Edward ... je vais bien, couinais-je.

– Bella, tu ne vas pas bien. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence ma belle.

– Carlisle, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demandais-je piteusement.

– Il faut que je t'examine Bella, dit-il en secouant négligemment la tête et en faisant des allers retours entre Edward et moi. Edward, emmène Bella dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

– Viens Bella, tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Me demanda-t-il doucement. Non, ne fais pas d'effort, je vais te porter. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il me prit dans ces bras. Doucement, il m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et me déposa sur son lit.

– Merci, chuchotais-je.

– Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Carlisle qui venait de revenir. Je secouais la tête fébrilement pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais connu beaucoup mieux. Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu soit enceinte ? Me demanda-t-il hésitant et gêné.

– Non, soufflais-je, c'est pas possible.

– Bien, tu as peut-être juste attrapé un microbe qui te rend vraiment malade. Tu as encore des nausées ?

– Pas pour le moment.

– Bien, je vais t'examiner Bella. Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait.

– Edward, soufflais-je.

– Je suis dans le couloir avec ma mère Bella, répondit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

– Reste ...

– Bella, je vais devoir enlever ta nuisette pour t'examiner, commenta Carlisle.

– Je sais.

Je le vis soupirer puis faire un signe à Edward pour l'inviter à rester avec moi. Ce dernier se posa sur le lit à mes cotés. En un geste hésitant et doux, Carlisle enleva ma nuisette, je vis Edward se tendre à coté de moi et je lui attrapé la main pour la serrer. Carlisle me posa tout un tas de question puis il trouva soudainement ce que j'avais. On m'avait empoisonné au café ce soir. J'avais accepté le verre qu'un homme me proposer, tout collé. Il m'avait offert un verre et il c'était proposé pour me ramener mais Edward était intervenu en disant qu'étant donné que nous allions au même endroit, il me prenait. Edward m'avait une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie, comment allais-je faire pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait ? Edward se raidi quand Carlisle annonça que je m'étais fait empoisonner, sa mâchoire se crispa et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, je resserré mon emprise sur sa main pour le calmer mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

– Je vais te laisser te reposer Bella, annonça Carlisle doucement.

– Merci, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, marmonais-je fébrillement.

– Reste là Bella, je préfèrerais que tu ne bouges pas ce soir. Repose toi ici, Edward n'a qu'a allait dans ta chambre.

– Tu peux rester avec moi un peu ? Chuchotais-je.

– Repose toi Bella, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais là, répondit Edward aussi doucement que moi.

Je vis Carlisle sortir de la chambre, me laissant seule avec Edward dans le silence de la chambre de ce dernier. J'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne et suite à notre passé, je décidais qu'il était temps que nous nous séparions physiquement. Je lâchais donc sa main et je sentis mes yeux se fermer doucement. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans son lit, ce n'étais pas correct, j'aurais voulus disparaitre dans un trou de souris alors que je ne me rappelais pas avoir repassé ma nuisette. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et planta mon regard dans le sien. Il du comprendre mon malaise car il rabattit son drap sur mon corps avec douceur et délicatesse. Je lui fit un maigre sourire en retour, je n étais pas capable de plus. Mes yeux se fermés encore sous la fatigue et mon malaise alors que je sentis le lit s'affaissait à coté de moi. Edward venait de se glisser sous le draps avec moi. Allais-je vraiment passer une nuit avec lui ? Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes alors je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre. Le seul problème c'est qu'Edward n'était pas d'accord, j'avais à peine posais un pied à terre qu'il m'attrapa le poignet doucement mais fermement.

– Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Mon père t'as dit de te reposer, chuchota-t-il avec fermeté.

– Je ne veux pas t'embêter et je ne veux pas prendre ta place, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

– Bella, s'il te plait. Ne me complique pas la chose.

Pourquoi, en partant, lui compliquais-je la chose ? Je pensais au contraire lui faciliter la tache. Il était vraiment étrange avec moi ces deux derniers jours. Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui, j'avais toujours peur de sa réaction. Il fallait que je le connaisse mieux, que nous nous connaissions mieux tout les deux. Je n'en pouvais plus de jouer à chat avec lui.

– Edward, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec toi, marmonnais-je mal à l'aise en repassant ma nuisette alors qu'il se redresser à mes cotés.

– J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître tout les deux Bella, je te l'ai dit.

– Moi aussi Edward j'aimerais. On pourrait commencer tout de suite, non ? De toute manière, je n'arriverais pas à dormir, je ne suis pas encore très bien, avouais-je doucement.

– D'accord, je te dois la vérité alors, me dit-il en baissant la tête sur ses doigts entrelacés.

– Qu'elle vérité ? Demandais-je troublée.

– Emmett et Jasper t'ont dit l'autre fois, que c'était la troisième fois que tu montés sur scène alors que sa ne faisait que la deuxième fois avec nous et bien, le jour ou tu es partis, je t'es suivit et je t'es vus au café, j'en ai parlé avec Alice et Rose et elles l'ont racontés aux garçons.

– Décidément, tu me suis souvent, tentais-je en rigolant.

– Je m'excuse Bella mais comme je savais que tu n'avais pas d'endroit ou allais, je voulais m'assurer que tu irais bien et que tu serais ou aller la nuit. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, je te le jure mais je m'en voulais déjà de t'avoir virer de chez nous et si en plus j'apprenais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le serais pas pardonner. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

– Merci, soufflais-je rassurer qu'il ne me déteste pas.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par le revirement de situation de la discussion.

– Merci de ne pas me détester Edward. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, j'ai vraiment cru que tu me haïssait. Je pensais que c'était personnel, que c'était moi en particulier que tu n'aimais pas.

– Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis, dit-il troublé et visiblement désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu m'as expliqués tes raisons et elles sont plus que valables. Je comprends que tu m'es rejeté au début.

– Non, je n'ai pas d'excuses Bella, je n'ai pas était correct envers toi et je m'en veux. Je te présente mes excuses Bella.

– Excuses acceptés Edward, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

– Tu n'es pas obligés de les accepter Bella, je comprendrais.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais je lui fis un baiser sur la joue avant de me glisser de nouveau sous les draps et de me serrer le plus possible sur le bord du lit. Le lit bougea fébrilement à mes cotés et je compris qu'Edward s'était, lui aussi, recouché sous les draps. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je greloté à présent en m'enroulant d'avantage dans le drap, visiblement le poison qu'on m'avait donné ne s'était pas estompé entièrement. Mes jambes devinrent lourdes ainsi que mes bras, en réalité, je devenais prisonnière de mon corps, il m'était impossible de bouger. J'essayais de prévenir Edward que j'allais mal mais je ne pouvais rien faire et sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je ne vis plus et ne sentis plus rien. J'étais comme morte dans le lit d'Edward. Pouvait-on penser quand on était mort ? Ou n'étais-je pas vraiment morte ? Je voyais le visage d'Edward, d'Alice, de Rose, d'Emmett, de Jasper, d'Esmée et de Carlisle tour à tour dans mon inconscient. Edward … mon dieu, je l'avais perdu, déjà. Je ne voulais pas partir si jeune et je me demandais ce qu'on m'avais donné comme poison pour que je sois dans cet état. En cet instant, je pensais encore mais je ne savais pas si j'étais morte puis petit à petit, j'entendis des bruits aux alentours et une odeur infecte qui se diffusait dans la pièce. J'entendis des voix plus distinctes mais lointaine. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ressentis une douleur lancinante dans le bras et je me rendis compte que quelque chose obstruait mon nez, je respirais par petites bouffées d'air en inhalant par la bouche. Où étais-je ? J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux et je perçut enfin un filé de lumière traversé par la baie vitrée.

– Papa ! Elle se réveille ! Papa, Bella se réveille !

– Mon dieu, Bella, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Il me semblait que ces voix appartenaient à Alice et Edward mais je n'en était pas sur. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si heureux que je me réveille ? Peut-être que j'avais dormis longtemps et qu'ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas me voir en bas avec eux. Une porte claqua et des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet. Je sentis une main se posais sur mon front et j'essayais à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Carlisle se tenait devant moi en blouse blanche et je me rendit compte que je n'étais plus dans la chambre d'Edward ni chez les Cullen, aucune pièce n'était toute blanche chez eux d'après mes maigres souvenirs. Je fis un tour de la pièce rapidement et je m'aperçus que toute la famille Cullen était là, me regardant fixement, Rose et Alice pleuraient dans les bras d'Emmett et Jasper alors qu'Edward était aux cotés de sa mère, Esmée. Je vis une larme perlait sur la joue d'Edward, je reporta donc mon attention sur Carlisle et je vis son regard interrogatif posé sur moi. Mon dieu, qu'avais-je encore fait ? Pourquoi les filles pleuraient-elles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regardait comme ça, un air de pitié et de compréhension sur le visage ?

– Bella, comment tu te sens ma belle ? M'interrogea Carlisle.

– Je … Edward, soufflais-je.

– Je suis là Bella, répondit-il sans pour autant bouger.

– Bella, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'es pas nauséeuse ? Tu n'as pas de vertiges ?

– Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demandais-je en me rendant compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

– Bella, tu viens de te réveiller d'une semaine de coma, murmura-t-il faiblement.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis encore tombé ?

– Non Bella, la personne qui t'as empoisonné au bar, tu te souviens ?

– Je me souviens d'un homme, dis-je en commençant à pleurer.

– Chut, ne pleurs pas ma belle, murmura Edward qui s'était approché de moi pour me prendre la main et m'embrasser le front.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

– Cet homme t'as empoisonné avec ce qu'on appelle la drogue du violeur mais tu y as très mal réagis et tu es tombé dans le coma.

– La … drogue du … violeur, soufflais-je, pas bien sur d'avoir compris.

– Oui Bella, je suis désolé.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pleurnichais-je.

– Ne pleurs pas Bella, nous sommes la pour toi maintenant. Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais lui posait tes questions plus tard ? Demanda Edward, toujours à mes cotés.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, nous allons vous laisser. Allez, tout le monde dehors, je repasserais se soir Bella pour voir si tu vas mieux, répondit Carlisle alors que toute la famille Cullen le suivit sauf Edward.

La porte claqua doucement derrière Alice et Rose qui m'offrirent un léger sourire timide. Je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre blanche avec Edward. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partis lui-aussi ? Pourquoi me tenait-il la main ? Et surtout pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait l'air tellement désemparé face à moi, jamais je ne l'avais vus si vulnérable quand j'étais dans les parages. Il avait toujours était froid et frigide avec moi à part les deux derniers jours, enfin avant que je n'arrive à l'hôpital. Je lui lançais un petit sourire timide pour tentait de le rassurer sur mon sort, je ne me sentais pas encore très bien mais j'avais le pressentiment que j'irais mieux, bientôt.

– Ça va ? Lui demandais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

– C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander ça, ma belle, ne te soucis pas de moi. Je vais retrouver se pourri qui t'as fait ça et je vais lui faire payer, susurra-t-il mauvais.

– Non, ne fais pas ça. J'irais porter plainte et on le retrouvera forcément, ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je vais bien, grâce à toi, il ne m'a rien fait. Tu es mon ange gardien en fait, soufflais-je honteuse de sortir pareilles âneries devant lui.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça Bella ?

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois Edward et je t'en serais toujours très reconnaissante.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon front et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement à ce geste. Il était tellement gentil avec moi que ça en devenait étrange. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation entre nous ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le fait que je sois tombé dans le coma était peut-être l'élément déclencheur de ce changement. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait changé d'idée à mon sujet, j'avais l'impression de louper un épisode dans nos vies. Je vis son regard triste se poser sur moi et j'eus soudain honte de leur imposer ça.

- Pars Edward, laisse moi. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à mes problèmes, soufflais-je fébrilement alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

– Bella, ne te soucis pas de nous, le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux et saches quelque chose, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours la pour toi Bella. Plus jamais je ne t'exclurais de ma vie. Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as sombré dans mon lit, j'ai appelé Carlisle tout de suite et il t'as emmené ici.

Je ne sus que répondre à cette déclaration, il avait eut peur pour moi, je n'en revenais pas. Il faisait partie de ma vie, comme tout le reste de la famille Cullen. Ils étaient tous la pour moi, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait portait autant d'attention. Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je m'agrippais au cou d'Edward afin de le serrer contre moi du mieux que je le pouvais à cause des fils qui m'aidaient à respirer. À mon plus grand soulagement, Edward me serra fermement contre lui. Ses lèvres se promenaient dans mes cheveux alors que ses mains dessinaient de petits cercles tendres dans mon dos. Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau sur mes joues et Edward s'en rendit compte puisque du bout des doigts, il effleura mes joues avant de frôler mes lèvres des siennes, d'abord avec retenu puis avec une intensité que je ne connaissais pas. Venant de lui ça me parut complètement dingue et je fus un peu trop longue à réagir puisqu'il esquissa un mouvement de recul alors que je crochetais mes mains dans ses cheveux afin de l'attirer de nouveau à moi pour l'embrasser. J'avais repris mes esprits et je voulais l'embrasser, en fait non, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Et il le fit. Quand nous nous séparâmes, haletants tous les deux, nos fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre, il encra son regard au mien avant de murmurer.

– Je ne te laisserais plus toute seule ma Bella, j'ai été stupide de t'ignorer et si je ne l'avais pas fais, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de chercher un appartement et manquer de te faire attaquer, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te sauver en silence dans la nuit et peut-être que si j'avais étais plus attentif, tu n'aurais pas avalé ce verre maudit au club l'autre soir. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ma belle… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais mais je ferais tout pour que toi tu parviennes à me pardonner.

– Je t'ai déjà pardonné Edward… depuis longtemps, je t'en voulais de me détester mais j'ai compris tes motivations quand tu m'as parlé de Tanya. Je ne t'en veux pas Edward… au contraire, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as soutenue quand je n'allais pas bien et tu es resté quand je te l'ai demandé. Je ne te demande rien Edward mais sache que je serais là pour t'aider à dépasser l'épisode Tanya. Je serais là pour toi Edward, comme tu l'as été pour moi depuis mon arrivée ici. Ta famille a été adorable avec moi depuis ma sortie de l'avion. D'abord Rose et Jazz qui m'ont invité, puis Alice et Emmett qui m'ont accueillis chaleureusement et tes parents… ils ont été si compréhensifs avec moi et puis… il y avait toi… si distant et pourtant si attirant… je te le répète Edward, je ne te demande rien, ajoutais-je en le sentant se raidir contre moi.

– Et tu en train de dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi, Isabella Swan ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix suave à mon oreille alors que je gémis malgré moi contre lui, lui arrachant un léger grognement, qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi.

– Je crois… je crois que oui Edward, je ne voulais pas, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas mais je n'y peux rien… je n'ai pas voulu tomber amoureuse de toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'aimer au début ! Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour refouler mes sentiments ! Je suis désolé, je ne le voulais pas Edward, pardon, chuchotais-je alors que mes larmes roulaient à nouveau sur mes joues et qu'Edward se redressa sur le lit et planta son regard dans le mien alors que ses mains se posaient sur chacune de mes joues.

– Viens-tu de dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi Bella ? L'as-tu vraiment dit ? Murmura-t-il douloureusement. Viens-tu vraiment de dire que tu m'aimais Isabella ? Susurra-t-il suavement.

– Je… je l'ai… je l'ai dit, bafouillais-je lamentablement. Pardon, ajoutais-je en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

– Bella, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus tomber amoureux, c'est vrai mais ne t'excuses pas de ça. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser et je vais le faire… je vais passer le restant de mes jours à me faire pardonner auprès de toi pour que tu acceptes de m'aimer comme je t'aime, susurra-t-il langoureux alors que mes yeux remontèrent vers les siens doucement.

– Qu… Quoi ?

– Oui… je t'aime Isabella Swan, comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un… mais j'avais peur de souffrir mais c'est en te laissant que j'ai souffert, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi cette nuit là, tu étais tellement mal… je te l'ai dit ce soir là… que je t'aimais… je te l'ai dit mais tu ne m'as pas répondus, j'ai d'abord cru que tu avais finis par t'endormir mais tu avais les yeux grands ouverts et j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai paniqué, j'ai appelé mon père et depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je ne t'ai pas quitté. Ma mère a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous et Carlisle en a rajoutait une couche tout comme Emmett et Jazz mais bon sang Bella, tu m'as fait la peut de ma vie et je me suis rendu compte que je préféré souffrir en ayant surmonter mes craintes que de souffrir parce que je t'aurais laissé… seule… sans t'avoir ce que je ressentais pour toi, Bella. Je t'aime.

– Tu… mon dieu, moi aussi… si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Edward, murmurais-je fébrilement suite à sa longue tirade et l'intérêt qu'il me portait.

Il m'attira tout contre lui afin de m'embrasser encore une fois, plus sensuellement, plus tendrement, plus amoureusement. Il me respectait et il m'aimait. Bon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fais pour mériter qu'un mec comme lui me porte autant d'attention et d'amour ? Edward était le genre de mec que n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir auprès d'elle et comble du bonheur, c'est avec moi qu'il était en ce moment et c'est avec moi qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie de passer du temps. J'étais aux anges, au paradis mais je descendis bien vite de mon nuage en entendant Emmett et Jazz rire alors que Rose et Alice sifflaient leur contentement, quand je tournais la tête vers la porte, tous nous regardaient avec un petit sourire poli et ravi. Ils étaient heureux qu'on se soit rabibochés tous les deux même s'il avait fallu passer par la case coma pour ça. Edward était l'homme de ma vie, j'en étais certaine.


End file.
